


Christmas Presents

by Zoya1416



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Presents, Gen, Humor, Mentor Severus Snape, Potions Apprentice Harry, Quintuple Drabble, Useful legacies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya1416/pseuds/Zoya1416
Summary: Harry has decided to take  a potions mastery instead of becoming an Auror. The first Christmas after he starts, he gives Snape several presents.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Christmas Presents

'A gold cauldron, Harry? How thoughtful. I already have two.'

He should have known it would go like this. 

'Yes, sir, but - this is the one you left behind at the Manor.'

Left in Severus' brewing lab when Voldemort had been killed, and confiscated by the Aurors. Harry found out because Ron was there when it happened, and Draco later owled confirmation. It happened shortly after Harry had decided he'd battled enough evil wizards for awhile, and determined to take a Potions mastery, which would be useful if he ever applied to the Aurors.

The Ministry stopped its sale until Harry applied directly to Kingsley Shacklebolt, and paid twice what it was worth.

'Oh. Thank you. I'm glad to have it again.'

Paper rustled as Snape opened a second gift.

'A Slytherin scarf? I already have one.'

_You git, I should have saved my money._

But Snape was stroking the soft scarf with a small smirk at Harry which said that he knew this was cashmere, and much higher quality than his present one.

_Only the last one to go, Harry thought, then, Oops! I should have explained it._

Snape had turned to him with a deep scowl of outrage, and Harry rushed to explain.

'Look, it's not because your hair looks _bad,_ well, it _does_ look bad, but I know why now, mine does, too, after I've been brewing a long time, and- '

'Mr. Potter. Do you care to explain why I'm holding this - this- '

'Hair care potion. Yes, sir, as I started to say, I knew my grandfather had created one, even though he sold the company, and when I started complaining that my hair felt greasy after I started the mastery, Hermione remembered my grandfather's- '

'Mr. Potter.'

'- hair potion that she used for the Yule Ball, and found _another_ type he'd developed. It's been a miracle, and -'

'Mr. Potter! _Why_ am I holding a bottle of Sleekeazy's Hair Care Potion, Formula Two?' Snape's expression was grim.

_Because everyone calls you a greasy git, and I did too, until I found out what hot cauldrons and slimy ingredients did_ should NOT be his answer.

'Because if you don't use it, you'll never have a chance to catch up to my top ranking in Witch Weekly's Most Eligible Bachelor Poll. Sir.'

As Harry had hoped, the ludicrous reason caused Snape to choke on what would have been a burst of laughter in someone else.

'I see. Well, you're getting a little long in the tooth for the highest ranking, Potter, and I can't let you have an unfair advantage against me. I'll try it out.'

Harry's smile had nervous relief in it, and then he was surprised to receive his first gift from Snape.

'Micro-brewed butterbeer?' A dozen bottles clinked in the box.

'I don't give firewhiskey to first-year apprentices.' He shrugged minutely. 'The microbrewery improves the taste by an order of magnitude. Happy Christmas, Harry,' and then Harry was treated to a tiny real smile.

'Happy Christmas, Severus.'


End file.
